


Becoming a Brother

by AwkwardPlatypus13



Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brothers, Family Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPlatypus13/pseuds/AwkwardPlatypus13
Summary: Young Ryuunosuke gets news that he will be a big brother for the first time!
Series: Octobryuu 2020 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953208
Kudos: 10





	Becoming a Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Octobryuu Day 5: Childhood!

“Ryuu, your dad and I have some big news for you,” the mother of seven-year old Ryuunosuke told him one day after he arrived home from school. 

He sat on the front steps with his ice cream bar and looked up curiously at her. “Is Pops going on another fishing trip?”

“Nah, this is bigger than that,” his father chuckled with a beaming grin as he ruffled Ryuu’s hair. “It’s big family news.”

“You’re going to be a big brother, Ryuu!”

Just about to bite the last piece of ice cream off the stick, Ryuu paused and looked up at his mom with sparkling eyes. “Really?? All the boys in my class already got to be big brothers, now it’s my turn?”

“Yes! You’ll finally get to do all those things you wished you could do,” his mother told him with a glisten of a tear in her eye.

Ryuu gobbled down the rest of his ice cream then stood up and began hopping down the steps to hug his mom in excitement. “Like how to fish ‘nd dance ‘nd sing ‘nd how to swim— Is it gonna be a brother or a sister? I hope it’s a brother, but I would be okay with a sister too. Will he get tall like me? Why isn’t your tummy huge like Katsuki-chan’s mom got?”

With a laugh at his bombardment, his mother patted his head and looked lovingly into his eager face. “We don’t know if it’s a girl or a boy yet, but when I go to a doctor’s appointment soon, we will find out. The baby is too small, but Mama’s tummy will grow big soon.”

“And who knows, he might get even taller than you!” his father chimed in with a teasing laugh.

“But I’m already tallest in my class! Oh, can I go tell my friends, please?”

“Sure, but be back in time for dinner, okay?”

“Yes ma’am!” Ryuu saluted and dashed off in search of his friends.

Ryuu was thrilled to learn he was going to have a baby brother, and he talked nonstop about what he would teach him once he was born. Every day after school, he would greet his mom, then pat her stomach and talk to his little brother about his day. Ryuu soon became more protective of his mother, trying to keep people from hugging her too tightly, in case they smoosh his “little bro.” As his mother continued to look even more pregnant and began to have trouble doing some things, Ryuu was right there to volunteer to help out where he could. He struggled through carrying the big laundry basket of clothes outside so that she could hang them up on the clothesline, he mopped the floors so she wouldn’t have to go on her hands and knees to get the stubborn marks out, and he even repurposed an old vegetable crate to use as a stool to help her make dinner. Some days Ryuu’s mother would have to force him to go outside to play with friends or go out fishing with his dad so that she had a break from her incredibly helpful shadow.

Once it came time for the last preparations for Ryuu’s brother’s arrival, Ryuu’s dad fetched a large chest out of storage. Ryuu’s mom sat down with a sigh in front of it and began looking through its contents. She pulled out onesies, other types of baby clothes, and swaddling blankets and reminisced to herself about when Ryuu was a baby. Coming across something at the bottom of the container, she grins. 

“Ryuu sweety, come look!” she called him into the room from the porch where he had been helping his father repair a fishing net. 

After he came in and peeked into the chest, he looked at what his mother was holding out for him. “Kuma-chan!” He takes the well-loved-looking teddy bear out of her hands and hugs it tightly.

“You used to carry Kuma-chan everywhere you went as a baby, until you decided you were too big for him when you turned five. Looks like you missed him though.”

“I did, but...Mama…?” Ryuu said thoughtfully, staring at his old friend.

“Yes, Ryuu?”

“Can I… give Kuma-chan to little bro? I know I’m too big for him now, but… he will need someone to keep him company at night.”

His mom smiled and hugged him to her side, kissing his cheek. “That’s very sweet of you, Ryuu. Of course you can give it to him. Why don’t you keep Kuma-chan in your room for now?”

Ryuu’s round face lit up as he nodded quickly. “Uun! I’ll keep him company until little bro can take over.” 

“Good idea. Now, think you could help me carry these things to the washer so I can wash them for your little brother to use?”

“Uun!” he says with a determined nod as he stowed the teddy bear in the crook of his arm and dutifully gathered up the pile of clothes.

Everything was all ready for the baby to be born, and Ryuu was anticipating his arrival possibly more than his own mother. It was the middle of the night when Ryuu’s mother went into labor, so Ryuu didn’t know something had happened until he woke up and saw his grandmother preparing breakfast for him.

“Is little bro born, Grandma?” he asked while tugging at the side of her shirt. 

“Yes, he is! After breakfast, we are going to go visit your mama and brother in the hospital. Now go get ready to eat.”

Ryuu ate faster than ever and slid on his shoes. He bounced in place in anticipation as he waited for his grandmother to take him to the hospital, until he realised he was forgetting something. He took off his shoes and dashed into his room to retrieve something before they left. They eventually got there and found his mother’s room. His grandmother ushered him in, suddenly a rush of shyness hitting him. Seeing his mother in the bed holding a small bundle, he quietly walked up to her and went on his tiptoes to have a peek at his brother.

“Meet Soutaro, Ryuu,” his mom says in a loud whisper as she presses the edges of the blanket away from the baby’s face.

“Hi, Souta…” Ryuu reached out a gentle hand and stroked Soutaro’s soft cheek. Seeing his head turn slightly into his touch, Ryuu looked up to his mom and beamed. “Can I hold him?”

“Sure, go sit down, and your dad will help you.”

Ryuu did as told and climbed into a chair in the corner of the room, clutching something under his arm. His father padded pillows around him and on his lap, then took Soutaro from his wife and carefully placed him in Ryuu’s eager arms. He sat there a moment, staring happily into his brother’s delicate and sleepy face. Ever so carefully, he bent down and kissed the top of Soutaro’s forehead. Suddenly remembering what he brought, he grabs a teddy bear and holds it up for him to see.

“This is Kuma-chan, Souta. He’s my old teddy bear, and he was one of my first friends. So...here you go, Souta. He can be your friend now. But I hope I’ll be your best friend.”

Ryuu’s parents watched their sons with adoration. His mom spoke up with a quiver of emotion, “I’m sure you will be, Ryuu. You’re already a great big brother.”


End file.
